Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2(6p-4)+2(-3-5p)}$
Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{6p-4}{)} + 2(-3-5p) $ $ {12p-8} + 2(-3-5p) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 12p-8 + {2(}\gray{-3-5p}{)} $ $ 12p-8 {-6-10p} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {12p - 10p} {-8 - 6}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {2p} {-8 - 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {2p} {-14}$ The simplified expression is $2p-14$